Not Your Average Priestess
by ShatteredRhapsody
Summary: Kagome sets off with Sesshomaru to carve a name for herself in the Feudal Era without the help of her friends. This is a continuation of my "Not" series and will feature the Kagome that many of us wish she could have been if she wasn't such a ditz.


**A/N: I'm having way too much fun with the "Not" series. And you guys seem to love reading it too! So instead of a long series of oneshots, this will be a drabble fic with a rather loose plotline. I'm writing as the ideas pop up into my head.**

**Enjoy:**

_Chapter 1_

"_I'll take first watch."_

Lord Sesshomaru didn't bother to correct the young miko that he was perfectly capable of detecting the nearest unsuspecting creature for miles. It wouldn't have made a difference; so could she. From his view of her, she appeared to be in a meditative state.

They had taken shelter in a rundown manor. Sesshomaru decided that if the miko chose to be his traveling companion, then the least he could do was give her some manner of comfort. It had to be better than sleeping on the forest floor like she had done when she traveled with his idiot of a brother.

She made very little small-talk while Jaken served them what food he could find. He found it to be very unlike her as he remembered her being quite chatty, even when she feared him. But what little talk they shared only continued to pique his interest in the odd woman.

"_You seem to know the area well, Lord Sesshomaru. It's almost as if you knew the manor would be abandoned."_

Like most conversations that Sesshomaru would attempt to engage in, Jaken quickly spoke up in his place.

"_Lord Sesshomaru killed the humans residing her months ago! The fools thought they could kill his Lordship with their puny human weapons!"_

She had paused for a moment, her eyes briefly meeting Sesshomaru's as if questioning the truth in Jaken's words. She knew she wouldn't get any kind of confirmation, yet continued to stare in what seemed like acknowledgement. When their gaze broke apart, she sipped her tea and sighed.

"_Such a pity. It's their loss for not knowing any better."_

They finished their meal in silence, and Sesshomaru could only wonder at what he had just heard. If his memory served him correctly, his brother's priestess was highly compassionate to humans. 'A bleeding heart,' his mother would say. But this priestess before him was not the same compassionate priestess who battles against Naraku. It shouldn't surprise him that she had changed; he doubted any of her friends had even noticed any kind of change in her at all.

Even now as he observed her from his end of the room, he could tell she was not yet fully asleep. Her back and shoulders were too rigid as she leaned against the opposite wall. Her breathing was too deep for true sleep, and her heartbeat was below that of a normal human's when asleep. Sesshomaru himself never spent much time around priestesses and the like. Excluding the times he fought both with and against them. Perhaps this was part of some kind of training? He distantly remembered his father's lecture about the importance of learning meditation. Something about being able to control immense power and whatnot.

He supposed it made some kind of sense that the most powerful of yokai able to unleash the full force of their demonic energy in a single moment due to their complete control gained through meditation.

_It seems the same could be said of this priestess,_ he thought to himself. It was no secret that his brother's priestess currently had the most spiritual power now that Kikyo had officially passed on. Although the assumption going around was that the woman before him was woefully untrained.

His own assumption of her was quite different than the general consensus. Before they had left her village, she had shown an ability akin to that of a yokai extending his aura to intimidate. The woman before him, now slumped against the wall in true sleep, was a contradiction to what was known about her.

Sesshomaru heard a movement in the breeze outside and caught the distinctive scent of crow. Silently, he stood and walked past the sleeping miko towards the paper doors. He slid it open a few inches to view the crow yokai that was flapping furiously to reach them. Rather than rolling his eyes in annoyance, he gathered poison in his claws and prepared to strike. The crow yokai, a tengu, was just two hundred yards away when a curious thing happened. The tengu struck a barrier that shimmered for a moment, before glowing white and set the crow aflame. When the glow receded, only ashes on the breeze remained.

"Stupid…" the young priestess mumbled in her sleep.

Sesshomaru's amber eyes widened just a fraction. Such control even while she slept. The barrier she erected—he hadn't even sense when she raised it—was lethal to demons, yet the demons who shared a room with her remained unharmed. He watched her shiver in her sleep and respectively shut the door. He settled his weight beside her, allowing her to draw heat from his Mokomoko.

_Such a curious creature…_

**A/N: I admit it; it's really difficult to write Sesshomaru. We all know he's the quiet type and only talks when he deems it necessary. As you can see, this is more of an observation chapter. There'll be more to come soon. Most likely within the hour; I've been thinking about writing his for a while. **

**If you're going to favorite/follow, please post a review while you do it. Thanks!**


End file.
